Rose's Thorn
by Queen Alice XII
Summary: Two boys wake up at night after sharing the same dream, and an obsession develops. SLASH Do not like, do not read.  First chapter's a bit disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

A new story by her highness herself ^^ I felt like writing something... weird and disturbing. So here it is! The first chapter of Rose's Thorn. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in late summer. All the students of Hogwarts had gone out of the castle. It was a good thing it was Saturday, or lessons would have been torture. Ever Severus Snape had decided to abandon his books to take a stroll outside, but being anti-social as he was, he walked he path to the greenhouses behind the castle instead of, for example, the lake where most of the students were.<p>

The young man met only a few others on his way to the greenhouses. Even though it was absolutely gorgeous there this time of the year, students fled it like the plague because it reminded them of the dreadful lessons that occurred there every week.

Severus walked into greenhouse six and up to the dirty benches where the older students usually studies dangerous plants. He ran his hand over the rough surface and let his mind wander.

He had been awfully distracted these past few days. The Marauders had been restless in the heat and for some reason Severus was always the target of their extra energy. He was tired of it, had been for many years now, but the only thing he could do was stay out of their ways. Of course he had tried to go to the headmaster, but for no use. The old man always took his beloved Gryffindors' side, even at the... werewolf accident...

A lot of plants moved around him, as usual. It would be strange if nothing moved around a little, but one of the plants got a little closer to him than the rest. Nothing he noticed until something touched his ankle. He looked down at a vine which was wrapping itself around his leg.

"What the..?" He followed the vine with his eyes to the mother plant. "Oh, shi- AH!" Another vine shot out from the giant thing and caught him by the wrist. Struggling only seemed to encourage the plant to make its grip tighter and move closer to his throat. Severus tried to relax and think of a way out of the situation, but nothing came to his panicking mind. He was way too physically weak to pull away from it and he couldn't reach for his wand, located in the sleeve of his caught arm. Screaming for help wouldn't work, no one was around to hear him, and just thinking about it seemed to make the plant move closer to his neck, threatening to strangle him if he tried anything.

More vines slithered towards him and travelled over his body. His clothes were staring to get soaked in a strange liquid emitted from the vines. He felt a hard jerk and was pulled helplessly into the large flower on the mother plant.

It was soft; the walls were like cushions and the petals large enough for him to lie on. The flower had a strong, sweet scent which together with the soft motion of the plant made him groggy. Only when he was completely relaxed did the vines loosen their grip, but still not letting go.

Severus opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he had closed, and saw to his utter horror that the wet parts of his clothes were starting to melt off of him.

"Oh, this isn't good" he mumbled to himself tensing up again. He wanted to get up, to get away from this monster, but all his muscles felt like they had melted away with the clothes.

A vine moved up his leg and wrapped around his thigh. When all his clothes had melted off another vines shot up and did the same to his other leg. After both vines sat around his legs firmly they began to pull them apart.

"Ngh…" Several thinner vines moved over his body, brushing over his nipples and groin repeatedly. He was quickly getting out of breath and erect. The vines slowed down, now lightly toughing his face and wrapping around his erection, moving slowly up and down in a spiral motion. Severus blushed a deep red colour and jerked upwards, mentally cursing his teenage hormones. The plant continued the assault until he was right on the edge of orgasm, then all movement stopped.

"Nah!" A plea slipped from his lips. A thicker vine now crept up between his parted legs.

"Oh!" he exclaimed when something big pushed against his entrance. It moved around on the outside for quite some time, pushing against him and retreating again. Severus moaned loudly when it finally pushed into him. The vine inside of him was big, way too big for his petit body, but he felt no pain. It rubbed against his prostate with every move, making the young man moan loudly in pleasure. Severus had tried to put his fingers inside of him when he masturbated, he liked it and did it quite a lot, but this was so intense and it was so much bigger than his fingers.

A wet sound echoed against the glass walls when the vine changed movement to thrust in and out of him.

"Oh! Yes, yes, YES!" he screamed as the vine pushed into him one final time, before filling him up with the scented liquid, pulling him over the edge.

"Ah! Ahh..."

In the castle, two boys sat up in their beds at once, saying "That... was fucked up…"

* * *

><p>Right! I fixed a few things with it, noticed how roughly it was written. Hope you like it! And Reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of the story coming right up! But first I'd like to thank all of you for the fantastic reviews, favourites and alerts I've gotten! Thank you! *kisses* I hope I won't disappoint you. ^^

* * *

><p>Severus pulled the covers off of him and sighed. He got up and stripped out of his night clothes before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.<p>

On the other side of the castle, a certain James Potter sat up in his bed.

"Oh, no... No, no, no!" He looked down at his tented underwear. "Snivellus!" He took a few deep breaths to try to will his erection down. With no such luck.

He ran his hand over it, softly mumbling "Lily... Think of Lily..." He slowly ran his hand up and down against his cock, moaning as he did. Pictures of the red head flashed before his eyes. His hand crept inside his pyjamas bottom and his fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft. Even though James had never seen Lily naked he smugly thought he had a pretty good idea.

He pictured her in several positions; on her knees, between his knees, on her back, bent forward... but it didn't seem to work as well as it usually did. The boy squeezed his eyes closed and as he did Lily's hair turned dark. He let out a moan when his cock twitched. The pace quickened and soon he came along with the dark haired boy beneath him.

James sat up straight again, pulled his hand out of his pants and stared into thin air with a serious expression. "Oh, no you did not..." he squeaked. "Ah... that's disgusting," he said after wiping his hand on a tissue from the nightstand.

"What is?" came a whisper from a nearby bed, making James' heart jump up in his throat.

"Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been awake?" None of them were unused to hearing one of the boys jerk off, but James was a little nervous he had maybe, just maybe, said something he shouldn't have in his previous dream. He might have mentioned... a bit too much.

"Long enough." The grin was loud and clear in his voice. "So... Lily Evans, huh?"

James heart sank back to its original place. "Oh, come on Moony, you knew that!"

"Oh, yes." He still sounded smug. "But I didn't know about your affection towards a certain dark haired one."

James' heart rose again. "...what?"

"What's his name, now? ...Severus Snape?"

"How..?"

"You're quite vocal, you know." He heard Remus get out of his bed and then felt his own bed tip down next to him before an eager voice said: "Now, tell me!"

"What?" He lit up his wand and stared at the other boy. "Tell you? This is Snivellus we're talking about! Little disgusting, greasy, mangy Snivellus!" Remus moved a little closer. "I think it sounded interesting." He sounded a little less smug and looked more curious now.

"I... is anyone else awake?"

"I doubt it. I put a silencing spell over your bed some time ago." He looked around the room when he said it and closed the curtains around the bed.

"Oh... Good."

Remus smiled his wolfish smile and said: "Now spit it!" and moved closer.

James looked alarmed while saying: "If you promise this stays between you and me."

Back at the Slytherin chambers, Severus stepped out of the bathroom drying his wet hair after a long, cold shower. 5:32 AM, about time to get up anyway. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out new, fresh clothes and put them on. When he was dry and dressed he walked to the common room where he thought he could have some time alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately that was not the case. When he walked through the doorway his eyes locked with grey ones.

"Severus? What are you doing up so early?" Lucius asked. He had dark rings under his eyes, suggesting he had been up all night.

"Nightmare," the younger man answered. There was no use pulling big lies, the other always seemed to catch him trying to do so. Lucius frowned, giving him a worried expression. The 7th year had always kept Severus under his wings; he cared for him almost like a little brother.

"Nightmare?" he asked, closing his book and started to clean up the couch of parchments and quills. The boy walked over and sat down.

"Well... not exactly..." He paused and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. He knew he could talk to Lucius, the only one really. But how do you talk about something like this. It always feels better to talk about something that's happened, something you think about, then again... "It was more of a strange dream..." He felt Lucius' eyes on him, and after a few seconds he said: "Lucius? Have you ever..?" He let his eyes flicker to the young man. "I don't know, been turned on by something you know you shouldn't?"

Lucius' expression grew serious, maybe nervous, for just a moment and he shifted slightly in his seat, before a grin revealed itself. "Yes," he said simply.

"Right... well," the young Snape was now picking his finger nails, "that's kind of what happened tonight."

Severus continued telling the other about his recent dream. Lucius didn't say a word until Severus was finished, then he broke the thick silence that now spread between them.

"Hm..." He brought his index finger to his lips. "That's kind of sexy, actually." Severus stared at him for a moment before laughing: "You're one fucked up bastard, Lucius. You know that?" The Malfoy trademark smirk stuck to Lucius' face. "It feels like I might have heard that before."

After letting out a final laugh, Severus looked more closely at the other. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yes" He yawned loudly. "I've been trying to get these potion's essays done." Severus leaned over to take a look. He pointed at a line almost at the top of one of the pages. "That's going to explode." Lucius picked it up and looked it over, he then sighed and asked: "Why?"

"See these two?" Snape pointed at two of the ingredients. "They don't mix. Ever."

Severus got along with many of the older students a lot better than with the younger ones, mostly because he was considered brilliant, and mature. He helped them with homework, and in return he got paid in money or a favour. Lucius' and his friendship had started like this; he helped Lucius with potions, and Lucius filled his pockets with coins. But the more time they spent together, the closer they got, now Severus helped Lucius out of friendship. The Malfoy heir still tried to give him money, and even though Severus needed money he accepted a lot less and being around the older Slytherins gave him protection. Right now that was all he needed.

The rest of their time was spent with the essays, while James' time was spent talking to Remus.

* * *

><p>There! I didn't disappoint you, I hope? Hopefully the next chapter will come up a little faster than this one did.<p>

Reviews, my litte angels! Reviews! The more you review, the faster I'll upload ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry I haven't uploaded anything; I just haven't had that creative feeling all summer and then school started again. Now I'm sooo busy! *sigh* But I promised I'd upload today, so here it is.

Before we start I'd like that thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I love you all!

* * *

><p>"It's just a dream, James. Nothing to worry about." Remus said and put a hand on James' shoulder. "You spend a lot of time around him, so it's natural he would end up in one of your dreams."<p>

James rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "You're right... as always." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he opened the curtains around the bed. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving."

The rest of the Marauders joined them shortly. Sirius sat down next to James on one side of the table and Peter sat down on the other side next to Remus. They started eating like always; Remus picked up the Daily Prophet which had arrived by owl, Peter opened up a package of cookies sent by his mother and James and Sirius shovelled in food.

After a few minutes James dropped his fork onto his plate. Remus looked up from his paper to see his friend's face turn a light shade of red and followed his gaze to the entrance of the hall.

Severus Snape had just walked in with Lucius Malfoy, both looking suspiciously tired.

"Ey, anyone wanna' take a guess at what those two's been up to?" Sirius elbowed James playfully, who in return flashed him a forced grin.

"Sirius!" The dog received a glare from Remus.

"I'm just saying." He threw his hands up in the air. "But I suppose you're right. Malfoy would never touch something that greasy," he said leaning over. Peter joined him in a laugh. Remus kept glaring at them in disapproval while James just looked over at the Slytherin table. It was Sirius' turn to glare as he asked: "What's wrong with you, Pongs?"

"Wah?" James snapped his head back.

"You're acting weird. Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow. Being the carefree character he was, there was only a hint of real worry in his voice.

"Fine. Just a little tired." He tried once again to show his goofy grin. It always worked to get Sirius off his back; the boy never wanted to take anything serious even though he sometimes tried. True enough Black went back to eating and James let his eyes drift over to the Slytherin table yet again.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Potter didn't see the dark haired boy all day not even during lunch, so he could almost concentrate on the lessons. He flaunted in Transfiguration as usual, did quite well in Charms and even got a nice nap during History of Magic before his last lesson: double Potions... with Slytherin. Just the way down to the dungeons was a nightmare. They were hardly able to walk down there any slower then they usually did, and even if they could he wouldn't be able to skip Potions for the rest of the term.

In the end he had given up on trying preventing himself from thinking about the dream. It kept coming back to him at the worst possible times, like the last five minutes of a lesson when he in just a little while would have to stand up from behind the protection of his desk and walk out of there. Thank Merlin for roomy robes.

The Marauders walked into the classroom and sat down in the back of the class as usual. Remus and James at one table and Sirius and Peter at another. Severus also sat down at his usual seat in the front of the classroom. Slughorn got them all started on a quite simple sleeping draught before sitting down at his desk to probably grade some papers.

Everyone was soon focused of their potions. The sound of burning wood and ingredients being dropped in liquid filled the room, along with whispering voices and Slughorn's steppes against the floor. James looked up again to see the boy in the front. Severus stood with his back towards him and stirred his cauldron, while adding some snake skin. Snake skin; that meant he was almost done with his potion and with half an hour to spare. The dark haired boy picked the ladle out of the cauldron and placed it next to it. He turns around slightly and took off his outer robe; the temperature in the classroom had risen significantly now that everyone used the fire under their cauldrons. Putting the robe down, he accidently pushed the ladle off of the table surface making it land on the floor with a loud clang. Severus' eyebrows drew together in a frown when he turned back and leaned over to pick the ladle up, giving James a marvellous view.

"Pongs!" James dropped his own ladle into the cauldron. Remus fished it up again with a frown, as his friend went back to staring while shifting in his seat, correcting his robes. Remus sighed. "You are aware of the fact that you have to stand up and walk out of here in 20 minutes, right?" The grin was clear in his voice.

Severus straightened up again and locked eyes with James for a second before quickly turning his eyes away.

When Slughorn finally dismissed them, Remus let out a breath of relief. He cleaned the table and left the room with the rest of his friends. James rushed past him shouting: "I got to use the loo, see you in the dorm later!" The werewolf suppressed a new grin.

Potter slammed the door to one of the stalls shut behind him and sat down on the toilet. He groaned at the tent in his lap. One hand crept down towards his prick, unzipping his trousers, and then continued to travel into them. He gripped his cock and ran his finger over it. "Lily..." he whispered. "Eh, who am I kidding? Severus..." The name rolled over his tongue with ease.

He let his mind combine reality and fantasies into a feeling of pure bliss.

* * *

><p>I know, another short chapter. But, hey!, at least it's something. Tell me what you think! And I'll upload something soon again!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really late! I know! And I terribly sorry! But you know how it is when you've been really stressed for a long period of time and haven't rested a minute because there's always something that has to be done, and then when you finally relax you get the worst cold you could imagine. Yeah, that's what has happened to me; I've been curled up in my bed for more than a week and haven't been able to focus enough to write a new chapter. And now hockey has started so I'm busy with that, as well as with my declaration. But you'll be pleased to know however that I passed my final exams and I got into the school I wanted, so chapter will hopefully come up faster now.

Anyhow I'm here now and I hope you'll enjoy what I've cooked up for you!

* * *

><p>James had officially become obsessed with the thought of Severus. After having caught himself thinking what Snape might actually look like under those robes and how accurate his dream might have been, he had given up on trying to fight it. He had tried to fight it, believe me, he had. But after starting to notice all those small things about the Slytherin snake, like how he caressed his books when he took them out of his bag or the way he brushed his hair out of the way when he was thinking, he couldn't stop himself any longer.<p>

At this moment he sat in the Great Hall eating dinner, or at least picking in it, while watching the subject of his thoughts. Severus hadn't noticed him even once; actually, he seems quite occupied himself. He sat with some of the older students, mostly listening with a few exceptions where he added something to the conversation, too.

Lily Evans, the previous subject of James' thoughts, in turn was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a girl to her right whispered in her ear.

"He's acting weird..." Lily narrowed her eyes even more.

"I thought you would be happy to get him off your back."

Evans turned to her for a second before looking back again. "I am! I just... He's acting weird." She laid her arms crossed on the table in front of her. "He's up to something. He's been like this for days now, just staring out into space, completely unaware of everything around him."

"What do you think he's up to?" The girl leaned back in order to see the boy herself.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She stood up from her seat. "I'm off to the library," she called to her friend before walking out of the Hall, only throwing one last glance at the boy before disappearing.

From the Slytherin table there were also looks cast towards the boy. The young Malfoy had kept his eyes on Potter for quite a while now, and he was getting fed up of the way he was staring at Severus. He knew how the so called Marauders treated Severus and he did not like it one bit. Now he was certain they were up to something worse than usual, and something had to be done.

When the Gryffindor finally stood up to take his leave, Lucius looked over at two boys from his year and nodded towards the door before leaving himself.

When they had followed them at a respectable distance for a while they finally started to catch up with the Gryffindors on the third floor, which suited them the best since it was completely empty.

"Hey! Potter!" Lucius called. "Wait up will ya!"

Black turned around first snarling;"What do you want?" at them. The Slytherins crept towards them much like hyenas.

"We just want to talk with your little friend, Black," one of the older boys said, spitting out the boys last name. Lucius put his hand on James' chest and pushed him up against the wall, the boy looked terrified. Black made an effort to launch at the Malfoy but was stopped by Lupin. The werewolf held him back as good as he could while looking around the corridor. Empty. They wouldn't stand a chance against three 7th years, even Sirius wasn't that dumb. If only he could control his temper sometimes.

"Leave it, Sirius." He pulled him back carefully, then turning his attention towards the others. "You really just want to talk to him? About what?"

"I don't see how that's any of _your_ business. We just want to _talk._" Lucius looked James over. "Well get him back to you in one piece. Now off you go." He said in a final tone, waving his hand in a leaving motion to the rest of the Marauders.

"Don't worry guys! I'll meet up with you in the common room, okay?" James gave them a brave but forced smile. Black gave them one last snarl, but let himself be led away by Remus who still had him in a firm grip. When they finally rounded the corner, the Slytherins stepped even closer to the boy left behind. Lucius leaned over the boy and spat; "What is your problem?"

"What?" James' eyes widened in horror by the tone Malfoy used.

"I've seen how you look at Severus," James felt his heart drop, "and I don't like it. Now you are going to tell me exactly what you are planning. I know how you treat Severus, and I will not stand for it! Now tell me!"

"I'm not planning anything!" At this point James started to panic, they were going to kill him. His eyes went back and forth tying to find an escape route.

"Liar!" Lucius pulled out his wand and pressed the tip up against the boys chin.

"Lucius!" All of them turned their heads to see Severus standing in the hallway, clutching some books to his chest. "What on Earth are you doing? Let him go!"

Lucius straightened his back and calmly put his wand back in his pocket before stepping away from Potter. Severus turned to him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

James carefully stepped out from the group and started to walk in a fast pace down to the staircase. The last thing he heard before dashing up the stairs was Severus yelling; "Are you out of you minds?"

"What were you doing, ganging up on him like that?" He let go of the books with one hand, placing it on his hip.

"Relax, Severus. We were only talking." Lucius put his arm over Severus' shoulders and led him towards the stairs.

"Why do you care, anyway?" one of the others said from behind them.

"I don't. But you," he pointed at all here of them, "could get into trouble."

"Ah, but you forget, my dear. I am a prefect." Lucius said grinning, receiving a sigh from the young one.

"If McGonagall had walked around that corner instead of me, I don't think that would have mattered..."

Back in the common room, they sat down on the couch in front of the fire and opened their school books. Half way through a history essay, someone poked Severus on the shoulder.

"Severus?" Regulus Black's face appeared from behind him. "Would you have some time to help me a bit with potions?"

"Of course."

"You're not busy?"

"No, I only got this essay, and it's not due until next week." Severus looked down at the parchment, finishing the line he was writing and then gathered his things, putting them down into his bag on the floor.

"Great! Let's go to my chamber. It's too loud in here." Regulus said with a smile. He waited for Severus to pick up his bag and then turned around to lead the way.

Regulus had already spread out his books and notes on his bed, and by the looks of it had tried several times to do the assignment. He sat down at the foot of the bed and motioned to Severus to sit down as well.

"Now, this," he handed Severus a piece of parchment when the boy had sat down, "is what I'm supposed to do. But I don't get it..."

Severus scanned the text in his hand. "Yeah, I remember this one... Let's start like this..."

One hour and one essay later, they still sat in Regulus' bed.

"So, anyhow, I said to him that there was no way he would be able to throw it that far. And he said: I bet you 5 galleons I can!" Severus burst out laughing. "So he threw, and didn't even get it half the way!" He joined the other laughing while Severus held his stomach and fell back on the bed. When they had both calmed down enough to breathe properly Regulus crawled up to Severus and lay down next to him, watching him wipe a tear from his eye. The young Black's expression suddenly turned serious and he seemed deep in thought.

"What?" Severus asked.

Slowly the other boy leaned closer and pressed his lips onto the other's. Severus' eyes widened in shock and a blush crept up on his cheeks. The kiss was way too quick for him to have any time to react, one way or the other. Regulus got on all fours and crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. Severus' blush deepened and his eyes grew heavy when the boy got so close. He licked his lips when they were almost touching making him lick the other's lips as well.

"Whoops! Excuse me!" They snapped their heads towards the door to the camber and saw one of Regulus' roommates close the door he had just opened. At once Regulus flew off of Severus who also sat up in a hurry. They sat in silence for a minute or two, avoiding eye contact.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

"It's getting late..."

"I should probably..."

"Yeah, you're right."

Regulus stood up and followed Severus to the door. The older opened it, but hesitated before leaving. "...good night then."

"Good night." He stepped out. "Oh! And Severus, thank you... for the help, that is."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>There we go! Finally!<p>

Again, I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I'll be better. I promise.

And remember my dears! Review! I really love it when you do it, on those sad and gloomy days reading the reviews I've received from you really is the best cure.

Until next time!


End file.
